


That moment when you realize you should’ve listened to your mother’s advice.

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, A - Freeform, Hilarious, IM, Kinda, Like, MakeS - Freeform, OH snap, Snapity trapity no going backity, Sound, as in, door - Freeform, leave me alone, lol, not really - Freeform, snap, sorta - Freeform, the, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: So my friend gave me this prompt and said I’d probably enjoy it... If I can find it again, I’ll update the summary.





	That moment when you realize you should’ve listened to your mother’s advice.

Katia Smithenson opens the library door with a loud creAk. She stands outside the blemished door frame in the cold winter air for a moment shivering, before working up the courage to call out.

“Hello,” she pauses for a moment before announcing in a softer tone ”anyone there. 

No response comes.

One second passes.

Another.

And another-

And another-

And another-

Seconds keep ticking by until Katia can’t take the oppressing silence anymore and places one of her combat boot laden feet into the building. 

Gears start whirling immediately.Slowly at first, picking up speed gradually; getting faster and faster, frantic almost. 

A grand walkway is revealed as blinding lights flash on and a soothing melody chimes seemingly from thin air. 

Thousands upon thousands of rows of bookshelves fold out from the dark brown door and reveal colors of all sort. 

But still, not a life form In sight. 

Katia slowly walks in, the wooden floorboards ominously creaking as she goes farther into the abandoned library. 

She traces her pointer finger across the spine of the books gently as she walks. When she takes her finger off it’s covered in dust, which she quickly blows away.

All of a sudden, without warning, the front door slams shut and all the lights flicker off. Katia presses herself against the bookcase that was closest to her and waits with bated breath in the darkness until a single spotlight turns on pointing to a book on a raised pedestal.

Katia jumps and lets out a screech, quickly backtracking to the front door. 

Locked. 

Without knowing what to do, Katia shrugs her black hoodie closer to herself and slowly walks towards the book that seemed to be beckoning; no taunting her to come closer. 

She places her hand on the book and holds her breath….and absolutely nothing happens. She giggles slightly though nothing was funny at all about this situation.

She picks up the book and hugs it close to her, when she works up enough courage she holds it in front of her.

No title branded on the leather spine reveals what knowledge the book holds.

Slowly, she opens the crisp pages of the book and drops it when she sees the name of the book,”How you will die” scribbled ominously in a blood red.

After a second's hesitation where she weighed all her options she crouched down and picked the book back up.

Quickly, with curiosity getting the better of her, Katia flips to the next page and reads in bold lettering “Simply, Think of a number, And find your death within.”

“This is fake” Katia mumbles under her breath and sets the book back down, but as if it had a magnet, it flew back into her hands and opened back the instruction. “what the-?”

Closing her eyes and sending a prayer to any deity above listening, Katia thought of a number. 

111.

1/11- her birthday; the 11th of January. Quickly shuffling through the pages she stops on the one marked 111 and reads “a trapdoor.”

No capital letters, no nothing. 

Simple black letters in an arial font.

A clicking comes from her right and she sees a hooded figure to her right cranking a crank that had previously not been there.

The book falls from her grasp and lands just outside the ledge of where the door’s floor had previously been. 

The last thing she heard before plummeting into an abyss of darkness was “ooo, that’s a fun one” from a loudspeaker. 

Before the door above her closed and the last of the light faded away she saw a fresh skull littered in dried blood. 

The last thought before she made impact and closed her eyes for good was “crap, sorry- I should have listened and not come to this library.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, my mom read this behind my shoulder and said she was worried about me...


End file.
